He doesn't hate me
by hopes4pam
Summary: alex is hanging with mitchie who is nate's sister and she kind of feels like he doesn't like her that much so she decides to find out but things take an unexpected turn ! Here it goes i hope u like it :D summary sucks but one-shot a whole lot better!


hey !!! everyone this is a one shot of Nate and Alex NALEX !! and well if u guys like it tell me and i could make it in a series well basically its alex is hanging with mitchie who is nate's sister and she kind of feels like he doesn't like her that much but then she decides to find out but things take an unexpected turn !!! Here it goes i hope u like it :D

* * *

**Alex's p.o.v**

I've been friends with Mitch Gray since forever and I've _NEVER _complained when her brother didn't talk to me but this time he was infuriating me ! Since last year my best friend's brother was becoming hotter and i started to have really...umm _hot dreams about him _and it seemed like every time i would try to talk to him he would just ignore me and that kind of pissed me off,but tonight i was determined to find out why exactly he didn't like me and it was a good thing i was sleeping over at mitchie's house or that would've been hard.

I was flipping through 17 magazine when i asked Mitch "why does your brother hate me ?"she laughed at my random question and told me "he doesn't hate you " well that's not how it seemed "OK well then why does he dislike me _ALLOT_"she laughed again"he doesn't he just doesn't really get along with my friends and his going out with miley so..that might explain allot too"we both laughed!Miley was the meanest girl at our school and she didn't like either Mitch or I....well not until she found out that Mitch was Nate's sister. Mitch was going around the room doing a fake impersonation of miley "OMG i never knew oh my god if i knew i wouldn't have .....you know OK well toddles!"i was laughing so hard i was on the verge of tears!

It was around 10 at night and me and Mitch were singing and dancing along to our favorite song like womanizer,la la land, tonight, halo, piece of me , allot of paramore, allot of connect 3 and just anything really !We were also doing makeovers and i was wearing my pink baby doll juicy couture sleeping dress and i must admit i looked good !Mitch was wearing a similar baby doll dress but yellow not pink. and she had done my make up natural which was a little light a the beginning but i actually liked it once she put a darker eye shadow on me .we were both wearing our white suede boots that we had bought at garage a few days ago and played truth or dare for a while then Mitch's phone rang i noticed her start to smile and blush and i knew right away it was her former boyfriend and our other best friend Shane Johnson (a/n last name is made up ) and after 45 minutes of hearing them flirt and my stomach starting to rumble i decided to go get a snack downstairs in the kitchen .

When i was down stairs i noticed i certain curly haired god !

_shit!_my heart was pouncing in my chest and i just froze

There he was _Nate _shirtless in the kitchen drinking some juice and eating cheese and raisins(a/n its actually good u should try it )

**Nate's p.o.v**

I was in my room watching a movie when i heard loud music and giggling girls and god i hated that although my sister was there all i could here was Alex's giggles and i was getting a hard on i imagined her in _my_ room with_ me._You see a few years ago i started to like Alex but then my sister became _really_ good friends with her and as a brother i wasn't aloud to go out with her .When i heard them playing truth or dare and just acting silly i kind of wished i was with them,with _her._When i heard mitchie laughing and talking on the phone i knew it was best i left my room because i couldn't take it so i went in the kitchen to have a snack .

I was sitting on the kitchen counter eating some cheese and raisins and just clearing my mind when i smelled _her._

_Alex_.

I got a tingly feeling in my stomach that i had every time i saw her and i tried to sneak out but then she spoke to me

"Hi"

"hey"

It got a little awkward then she was staring at my plate of cheese and raisins and i took that as a sign

"you want some?"

she nodded her head and said "sure,why not "

i gave her a small smile and patted the spot next to me telling her to sit and she smiled back and took the seat

after a while of silence i said "well i better get going goodnight"

but before i left i heard her call out "Wait!Why do you hate me ?

I turned around immediately

**Alex's p.o.v **

I had made a promise to myself that i would find out why he hated me so before he left i called him out and told him "Wait!Why do u hate me ?"he turned around immediately and with a confused look on his face said "what ?" i would've swore i heard him laugh a little and that made me look stupid and i was embarrassed i could feel the heat on my cheeks"never mind forget it "i murmured

I started to walk out of the kitchen when i felt a sudden pull on my wrist and i instantly turned around " i don't hate you " I noticed he looked pretty serious so i walked back to the counter and sat up on it

"well, then how come u don't like me then "

i noticed he got closer to me he put his hands at my side and leaned it to me he licked his lips

his _kissable lips _

He asked me "what makes u think i hate you "with his still serious tone

"nothing really its just that...well you don't talk to me, when u see me you don't smile or anything and you just walk past me when u see me at _your _house......and....and im sounding stupid right now " i sighed and jumped off the counter"look I'm sorry just forget was i said "

**Nate's p.o.v**

I can't believe she thought i hated her ! that was far from the truth i just couldn't believe it ! While she was starting to walk away for the second time i was debating in my head if i should do what I've wanted to do for a long tome or just _let _her walk away i felt stupid so i grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in a deep passionate kiss and when she didn't kiss back i kind of regret it but then at my surprise she kissed me back ! She put her hands around my neck (a/n yes!!!) and i could feel her smile in the kiss i pulled away and whispered in her ear "your my sister's best friend I'm not suppose to like you" and after that i walked away.

**Alex's p.o.v**

He KISSED ME !!!! i was so happy it was like i was floating on clouds.I ran upstairs and saw that Mitch was done on the phone "where were you ?" i smiled at her and said" i was getting a snack and i spoke to your brother " she smirked at me "oh really and did u finally found out why he hated you ?" i smiled and said " you were right he doesn't hate me "

**Nate's p.o.v**

I just kissed her !Finally that was the best kiss of my life i went straight to my room feeling pretty..._happy _and that made me smile.I kept replaying the kiss in my mind how our lips just fit perfectly together then i heard girls giggling and i heard alex's voice"you were right he doesn't hate me " i could tell she was smiling and i fell asleep pretty content that i had made Alex smile .That i _kissed _her.

**End of one-shot !**

Yes! im done i hope u liked it ! i worked pretty hard on this so plz review and add to favorite and put a huge smile on my face.

* * *


End file.
